Kevin walked his dog for $5$ miles on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Kevin walk his dog altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Kevin went walking. The product is $5\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $5\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 30\text{ miles}$ Kevin walked a total of $30$ miles.